Life in the Leaf
by FireyFaith93
Summary: What if Naruto's life didn't suck because of one person? This story is in the view of my character. Naruto will come into play later. Let me know if I should continue posting.  Couples: OC/OC, Naru/Hina
1. Prologue

**This is my first story to be published. Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is asked for. I realize that this won't follow the original story, but that is the basics of a Fanfiction: making a new story up.**

Prologue

It started as a normal day in the Leaf village, but that soon changed. The sky changed from bright blue to black. The nine tailed fox was spotted on the horizon. Shouting could be heard.

"Everyone hurry. Get everyone who is not a ninja to safety!"

Ninjas were running everywhere. In all of the confusion, no one seemed to care about a little girl crouched in an alleyway. She had whisker marks on her cheeks. She was the container of the five-tailed wolf. She stood up and something in her mind led her to walk to the battlefield. Some how she was ignored and was able to slip by all the ninjas unnoticed. She happened to wander into the cave where the 4th Hokage was. Upon hearing a noise, the little girl hid behind a rock and watched.

The 4th sensed a small source of chakra and he looked around until he saw the little girl. He beckoned her to come closer. She slowly walked to him. She saw a bundle in his arms and tried to see what it was. The 4th smiled and pulled away part of the blanket. There was a baby in the bundle. The girl smiled. The Hokage got on his knees and got to her eye level.

"Will you promise me something?"

She nodded.

"Please, watch over this little one. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded again. He stood back up.

"He will be the hero of the village."

The five-tailed wolf stored this memory in the girl's mind. For a minute the wolf took over the girl.

"I shall have her protect the boy. When ever she sees him she will feel a connection."

The 4th nodded, "Thank you Gobi."

Gobi let the girl take over again. Someone ran into the cave and the little girl got scared. She quickly hid behind the Hokage's legs.

A young ninja named Kenura came in. "Lord Hokage, the fox is getting closer!"

The Hokage nodded. "Kenura, take this little one away from the battlefield please."

Kenura looked at the girl behind his legs and smiled, "I know who this is. Come on Ikaru, we need to get out of here."

The Hokage thought, 'Ikaru, huh, well Naruto you won't be alone.'

Ikaru quickly ran over to Kenura. Kenura took her into her arms.

"I've been wondering where you were."

The 4th said, " Hurry, and get away from here."

Kenura nodded and turned around. She left quickly and started running away from the battle. She met up with her team who had been assigned to get the villagers to safety. They then headed to the safe houses and waited for news. After a while it was safe for the people to come out. There had been many deaths and the 4th Hokage was among them. It was rumored that there was a baby found by his body and that baby was taken to the 3rd. Some who knew the truth wanted to kill the baby because he had the nine tails sealed in him. Others did not. In the end the baby, Naruto, was taken to the orphanage. Ikaru was taken back as well and the village started to repair the damage.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh boy, here goes. Hope you guys like my first story. Remember, I like constructive critism, but flames will be ignored. **

**I don't own Naruto, just the characters that I have made up.**

Six year-old Ikaru hit the ground. She had been thrown out of the orphanage yet again.

The man at the door shouted, "And don't come back. Your old enough to be on your own now."

Ikaru stood up and walked away. When she finally stopped, she realized that she had no idea where she was. She started looking around. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a mob of people.

"Hey, look it's the demon. Let's get her."

Ikaru gulped and started running. A few of the mob were ninjas so they threw kunai. She dogged two but the rest hit her. One was in her shoulder and the others were scattered around her back, but she kept running. She jumped into the trees and started hopping through the branches. She went in a zigzag motion and ended up in a familiar area. She found her usual hiding place and waited for the mob to pass her.

She smirked and thought to herself, 'Works every time.'

She pulled out the kunai and put them in her little bag. She started walking to where Kenura lived. She felt herself loosing blood. She knocked weakly on the door.

Kenura answered the door and looked around to see who it was. Seeing no one, she decided to glance down and she saw Ikaru collapsed on the ground.

"Ikaru!"

She picked the unconscious child up and shot off to the Hokage's tower.

She burst in the door. "Lord Hokage!"

The 3rd looked up from his paperwork and saw Kenura. He then noticed Ikaru in her arms.

"Some of the villagers attacked her again."

The 3rd sighed, "Take care of her tonight. We'll get her a better home tomorrow. I know that she will be happy to see you in the morning."

Kenura nodded and took Ikaru home. Once they got home, she cleaned and wrapped Ikaru's wounds. She found a childhood t-shirt for the small girl and gently slipped it over her head. She took her to her bed and put a blanket over her. Then she got ready for bed herself slipped under the covers. She looked at Ikaru's face before she fell asleep.

'How can anyone want to hurt her?'

Ikaru woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she looked around and knew that she was in Kenura's room. She saw Kenura still asleep and curled up closer to her. She fell asleep again, knowing that she was safe.

Kenura was woken when she felt Ikaru curl up closer. She just smiled. After a while she got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She changed and headed back into her room. Ikaru opened her eyes again and sat up. She got out of the bed and went over to Kenura. She hugged her waist.

Kenura said. "I think that we need to get you some new clothes today."

Kenura got Ikaru into some of her old clothes and then made breakfast. Then they headed out. They went into a store where the owners were kind to Ikaru.

The owner walked out of the back and said, "Morning, what can we do for you today?"

Kenura said, " Well, we're here to get her a new outfit."

The owner's wife came out, "Well isn't that just lucky? I just finished making something and I need someone to try it out." She unfolded a garment. "Come on Ikaru, let's go try it on."

She led Ikaru to a dressing room and helped her. She noticed the bandages on her back and glared at them. She helped Ikaru into the garment. It was a combination between a gi and armor. There was a hard layer below the first one that protected the chest and then the next layer you tied on over the armor.

She led Ikaru out, "What do you think? Is it comfortable? Can you move good?"

Ikaru nodded, "I love it." She looked up at her, "Can I buy it?"

The owner said, "Keep it as a thanks for helping us test it out."

A huge smile crossed Ikaru's face. "Thank you." She then went to go look at pants.

The shop owner's wife went over to Kenura, "I saw the bandages."

Kenura nodded, "Yes, the Hokage is going to get her a place to live today."

The owner looked at his wife. "We'll be right back." He led her into the other room.

The owner's wife exploded, "We can't let that poor girl go through this anymore! She needs a home. A real home."

Her husband agreed, "I know, Ellen, I think that it's time to extend our family."

Ellen smiled, "A little girl of our own. But… let's make it a surprise."

He nodded and they headed back into the store. Ikaru had picked a small pair of pants and a pair of black sandals.

Ellen said, "Is this all for today?"

Kenura walked up with a shirt and another pair of pants. " Yes, this is it."

Kenura handed Ikaru the money. "Here, you pay them."

Ikaru shyly handed Ellen the money.

Ellen winked at her husband and said, "Don't forget that we have to go to the Hokage, Ben."

Ikaru looked up, "I'm going to see the Hokage too. Do you wanna walk with us?"

Ben said, "Sure, that's a great idea Ikaru. Let's go."

Ellen helped Ikaru change into her new outfit. Then they all headed to the tower. They came in and the Hokage looked up, "Ikaru, I like your new outfit."

"Yea, Mrs. Ellen made it."

The Hokage smiled and then he looked over to Ben and Ellen, "How may I help you today?"

Ben walked up to the Hokage, "My wife and I have decided to adopt Ikaru."

Everyone else in the room was shocked.

Ikaru ran and hugged Ellen around her waist. "Does…Does this mean I don't have to go back to the orphanage?"

Ellen nodded. "That's right. This means that I'll be your mommy and He" pointing to Ben. "Will be your daddy."

The Hokage got out the papers for Ben to sign. He was smiling a little on the outside, but on the inside, he was beaming.

Kenura just smiled and thought, 'Well Ikaru, you're finally getting the life you deserve.'

Ellen picked Ikaru up. "You'll be safe. I promise you." She hugged Ikaru tight to her.

Ben walked over. He took Ikaru into his arms. "Well, let's go get you settled."

Kenura went over to them and gave Ikaru a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you soon." She turned around and headed home.

Ben and Ellen walked out of the tower and headed to the marketplace. They went into a toy store.

Ellen said, "Ok Ikaru, you can pick any toy you want."

Ben put Ikaru down and Ikaru looked around until she found the one she wanted. It was a navy blue wolf. They paid for it and then they left with Ikaru clutching tightly to the wolf. Then they walked into a bookstore and picked up a few books.

Ellen slipped away without Ikaru noticing. Ben carried her to a restaurant and they ordered. Ben noticed some of the customers giving Ikaru glares. He just glared back. Ikaru didn't seem to notice. She was focused on a book that they had gotten. She didn't know how to read yet, but she looked at the pictures.

Ellen walked into the restaurant and over to them. She was holding a small box that had a little dust on it. Ikaru looked at it in curiosity. She was about to ask, but their food came. They ate and then left. Ikaru ended up falling asleep in Ben's arms.

When they got home, Ben gently shook Ikaru awake. "Ikaru we're home, and Mommy has something to give you."

Ellen pulled out the little box. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a wolf hanging from the chain and on the back was an engraving.

It said, "Ikaru, we love you so much."

Ellen put it around Ikaru's neck. "This is from your real parents. It was on your neck when you were taken to the orphanage as a baby."

Ikaru held it in her hands. She smiled and looked up, "Well now I have two more parents."

She gave both Ellen and Ben a hug. Ben picked her up and said, "It's been a long day. Let's go to bed." He carried her upstairs and took her to the spare room. He got her settled and kissed her goodnight. Ellen came in and kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep tight. Tomorrow is full of adventures." They turned out the lights and went to bed as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, SOOOOO sorry about not uploading a new chapter for such a while. I've been crazy busy with my last year of school, ect. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2

-One year later-

Ikaru ran down the stairs leading into the shop. "Mommy? Mommy where are you?"

Ellen called out, "I'm in the sewing room."

Ikaru ran into the room. "Mommy, do you think we can go to the park? Please."

Ellen finished a stitch and put down her work. "Yes, we can. I could use a little break."

Ikaru smiled, "Yay!" She ran back upstairs and grabbed her stuffed wolf. Then she ran back down, went to the door and pulled on her sandals.

Ellen came out of the sewing room and came to the door. She put her shoes on and they walked to the park. Ellen sat on the bench, "Don't wander off too far."

Ikaru nodded and ran to the swings. She sat and started swinging. When she got high enough she called to Ellen, "Mommy watch this." Ikaru slipped out of the swing at its highest point and did a front flip. She landed on her feet.

Ellen clapped, "Wow, How long did it take you to get it right?"

"Only seven times."

"I'm impressed. Have you shown your father yet?"

Ikaru nodded, "Yep, he was proud. He said that soon I'd be a ninja if I kept working hard."

Ellen smiled as she watched Ikaru place her wolf on the ground and get back on the swing.

A little boy came onto the playground with his dad. His father went to sit next to Ellen. The boy went over to a swing and just sat there.

Ellen looked at the man. "Hey Aramashi, Long time no see."

"Yes, it's been a while. How are you and Ben doing?"

"We've been doing great. Ikaru is a very sweet little girl."

Aramashi looked over at the kids and smiled. Ikaru was talking to his son.

Ikaru got out of her swing and walked over to the boy, "Hi, what's your name?"

The boy looked up, " My…my name is Ric…Richimaru."

"Wanna go play on the slide?"

Richimaru shyly nodded and they ran to the slide.

Ikaru stopped suddenly. "Hang on, I forgot my wolf." She ran back to the swings. She ran into an older boy who was holding her wolf. "That's my wolf. Can I have her back?"

The boy just laughed. "Does the little baby want her toy?"

Richimaru got mad. That boy was tormenting his new friend. He went up and kicked him in the shin. The boy dropped the wolf allowing Ikaru to get it.

Ikaru grabbed Richimaru and they ran to their parents. Ikaru put her wolf by her mother. She turned and got between the boy and Richimaru. The boy tried to go after Richimaru.

Ikaru pulled out one of the kunai, from years of attacks, by instinct. The boy looked at her with surprise. ' How did she pull that out so fast?' He backed up, not wanting to get in a real fight in front of adults, and ran off, "I'll get you for that."

Ellen was watching. She was a little surprised. 'Wow, she handled that very well.' Richimaru and his father just watched.

Ikaru put the kunai away and walked back over to her mother. "Can we go home? I don't wanna stay anymore."

Ellen nodded, "It's time to go anyway. Remember that your birthday is tomorrow and we have a lot to do. Aramashi, if Richimaru wants to, you guys can stop by the shop tomorrow. We're having a small party for Ikaru."

Richimaru smiled, "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow, Ikaru." The pairs headed off to their homes.

Ikaru ran into the house. "Daddy are you home yet?"

Ben walked into the room, "Yes I just got home."

Ikaru jumped into his arms. "Daddy, I made a friend today."

"You did? I'm proud of you. I brought dinner home." They went into the kitchen and ate dinner.

After dinner, Ikaru took a bath and got ready for bed. First Ben came in to say goodnight and then Ellen was soon behind him. Ikaru got into bed.

Ellen tucked her in, "Goodnight, my little angel." Ikaru soon fell asleep.

–Dream-

Ikaru was walking in a forest. She walked into a clearing and she saw a huge wolf. The wolf was different shades of blue and had five long tails. Ikaru walked up to the wolf.

It said, "Welcome, Ikaru, I was wondering when I would be able to meet you."

Ikaru looked the wolf up and down, "Who are you and where are we?"

The wolf said, "I am Gobi the five-tailed wolf and we are in your mind."

"Why are you here?"

"Unfortunately, I am sealed inside of you. I was a good friend of your parents and I was injured greatly by another of my kind. They wanted you to live a normal a life, but it wasn't meant to be. Some how, the villagers found out."

Ikaru held out her hand to pet Gobi, which Gobi nodded to.

Ikaru said, "Don't feel guilty. If you weren't sealed in me I might not have ever met my new mommy and daddy." Ikaru smiled.

Gobi gently nudged her and said, "You're waking up. I'll see you soon."

Ikaru opened her eyes and stayed in bed for a little while. She was thinking about what Gobi had said. After a while, she decided to get up. She went to her closet and pulled out her outfit of the day. Her outfit was very much like the one she had gotten on the day she was adopted, but it had a few changes. It had harder armor, and the second layer was purple. She pulled on a pair of blue pants and a pair of black sandals.

Ikaru walked downstairs in a slight daze. She sat down at the table and Ellen placed her breakfast in front of her.

"I made your favorite."

Ikaru snapped out of her daze. "Thanks Mommy." She started eating.

Ben walked in. "Morning, my angel." He kissed Ikaru on her forehead.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to Kenura's house after breakfast?"

"Well, I don't see a problem with it."

"Yay!" She finished her breakfast and ran back upstairs. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She ran back downstairs and to the door that led to the shop. "I'll be back in a little while."

Ellen called out, "Be careful."

"Ok" Ikaru ran out of the door. She waved as she went out of the door. She ran down the street to Kenura's house and slowed to a walk as she got to the door. She knocked.

Kenura heard the knock and went to answer the door. She opened her door and Ikaru smiled. Kenura let Ikaru in and Ikaru hugged her. "Hey. I missed you. You were gone on that mission all week."

Kenura smiled. "Yea, I missed you too squirt."

Ikaru said, "Hey, I'm not short. Your just tall." She stuck her tongue out.

Kenura laughed, "Should've expected that. Well, at least I got back in time. Wow, seven years old. You'll be able to go to the academy soon." They sat down and talked for a while.

After a while, Ikaru stood up and said, "Are you coming by later?"

Kenura nodded.

"Good, I'll see you later." Ikaru left Kenura's house and headed home.

Kenura watched her leave. 'I'm so glad that she has found a good home and is having a normal childhood."

Ikaru walked into the shop.

Ben saw her, "Good, your back. Your mother needs a little help."

Ikaru nodded and went into the sewing room.

Ellen looked up. "Good you're here. I need your opinion on something." Ellen showed Ikaru a design. "I want to put something else on it but I don't know what."

Ikaru took the picture and started drawing. She added a few flowers onto the design and handed it back to Ellen. Ellen looked at the design and smiled, "That looks wonderful. Thank you."

Ikaru smiled, "You're welcome. Oh, I just got a great idea for a drawing." She turned and ran upstairs.

Ellen walked to the main room of the shop. "Ben, She is quite an artist." She handed him the design.

He smiled, "It's a good talent to have. Now let's finish getting ready for the party." Ben closed the shop and they both headed into the kitchen.

An hour later there was a knock on the back door. Ellen answered. Kenura and another woman stood outside. "Hello Kenura, it's nice to see you. Who's your friend?"

"This is my best friend Kurenai."

"Welcome Kurenai. I am glad to meet you. I'm sure that Ikaru will be too."

Kenura said, "Speaking of the birthday girl. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs."

Kenura and Kurenai put two boxes down on the table and Kenura crept upstairs. Ikaru's door was opened so she decided to surprise her. She crept up behind her and said, "Surprise."

Ikaru jumped in surprise pulling out a kunai and holding it in a defensive position.

Kenura held up her hands. "Whoa, chill, I not going to hurt you. But, that skill will come in handy later on." Ikaru put the kunai down.

"Heh heh…yea, sorry about that. It's become a reflex."

Kenura said, "That's ok. Come on downstairs. There is a friend of mine that I want you to meet." I

Ikaru smiled, "Ok." She stood up and they both headed downstairs. Ikaru saw a woman with black hair and red eyes talking to her mother.

Kenura said, "Kurenai, here is the birthday girl."

Ikaru bowed, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Kurenai said, "It's nice to meet you too." Then they all heard a knock on the door and Ikaru ran to answer it.

She opened the door to see Richimaru and his parents. She led them in. His parents went to talk with the other adults.

Richimaru handed her a box. "Um… here. Happy birthday."

Ikaru smiled. "Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything you know."

Richimaru said, "It's for yesterday. Hey, Um… I was wondering, could…could you teach me how to handle a kunai?"

Ikaru nodded, " Sure, let's go to the back yard." They went to the yard and Ikaru started to teach him how to throw a kunai. The adults just watched.

Richimaru's father smiled and said, "Your daughter has really helped him to come out of his shell. He's been looking forward to the party all day. I do wonder how she comes across her skills so young."

Ben smiled, " We really don't know. I used to be a ninja, but retired at a young age. It wasn't a life that I could live, but she might be able to. She already has many skills. It's her choice. Both Ellen and I support her in her decisions."

Richimaru's dad nodded.

Richimaru's mom said, "Are you going to put her in the academy next year?"

Ellen nodded, "She's really excited about it."

They all heard Richimaru say, "Yea, I hit the target." Ellen smiled and called, "Ikaru, come on, lets go start the party." Ikaru said, "Alright, we can do this some other time." They all headed inside and went to open Ikaru's presents.

Kenura said, "Open mine first, I think you'll like them."

Ikaru opened the box and took out a pair of leg weights.

"You put your chakra in them and that increases the weight."

Ikaru hugged her, "Thanks." Ikaru opened Kurenai's next. It was a pair of arm weights and a scroll on genjutsu.

Ikaru smiled, stood up, and bowed, "Thank you."

Her mother handed her a box. She opened it. In it was a kunai pouch, a supply pouch, and some kunai. She gave a big smile and ran over to Ellen.

She gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Mommy."

She opened the one from her father next. The box was long. In it was a katana. Ikaru looked at Ben slightly confused.

He said, "It was mine when I was a ninja."

Ikaru gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Daddy."

She finally opened Richimaru's gift. In it was a bracelet. She put it on. It had two Safire and a dark blue stone in a gold DNA shaped meld.

Richimaru's mom smiled, "Richimaru helped me design it. I run a jewelry store and he thought that it would fit."

Ikaru hugged Richimaru, "Thanks, this means a lot."

Richimaru just blushed.

Ellen brought in the cake and had Ikaru blow out the candles. Once they were out, the cake was cut and handed out to everyone. Too soon the party ended and everyone was gone. After the house was cleaned up, Ikaru and her parents sat on the floor playing a game. Ikaru was sitting in Ben's lap and Ellen was sitting right next to them.

Ben spoke up, "Hey, Ikaru, we have something to tell you."

Ikaru looked up at him so that he looked like he was upside down. "What?"

"Well, your mother is going to have a baby." "You mean that I'm getting a little brother or sister?"

Ellen said, "Yes, angel, that's what it means."

Ikaru smiled and they went back to the game.

It wasn't long before Ikaru's eyes started drooping and she fell asleep against Ben's chest.

Ellen gathered the presents and took them upstairs. Ben gathered Ikaru into his arms and took her upstairs. They both helped get her ready for bed and they tucked her in.

_Ikaru walked through the forest, but this time she knew where to go. When she saw Gobi she ran over to her. _

"_Hey, how are you doing today?" _

_Gobi looked up, "I'm doing just fine Cub."_

"_Cub?"_

"_That's what you call a young wolf." _

"_Gobi, will you help train me? I wanna be a ninja, just like my dad was." _

"_Of course. We can start tomorrow." Ikaru smiled and fell into a peaceful dream._


End file.
